Threads of Gaia pt 1
by Yusagi
Summary: Chapter 2: More troublemakers! The worlds are dying and there is only one group of bickering, immature reincarnated troublemakers, who can save the multiverse. No, this is not KH! FF7Naruto many OCs abound, but also nonOC chars
1. Wake up call

_Disclaimer: I don't own any liscenced thing you see here_

AN: This is a multi-author book..based on a RP..I won't tell you yet who each of them are...I want you to pick who you like and not first./ ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

**_Threads of gaia part 1_**

_A million flashes, each as intense as the heart of a soaring sun. A billion screams that barely had time to escape from their creators. And then a cruel nothingness that ebbed, throbbed and consumed all._

Even from outer space the world seemed to smoke, it's beautiful blue seas and lush lands overcast by a thick smog that strangled and choked the planet.

Very few survived the horrific fallout, and even fewer survived with their memories intact. Perhaps a meager dozen or two human beings kept their lives on that fateful day. No one fully knew what had happened.

Across no less than a dozen of the world's former great cities, a handful of survivors awoke. Each as innocent and sweet as a firstborn, knowing very little for in a blaze of neuronic activity their memories had been wiped.

And so it was that these survivors would awake as one, their bodies huddled together within the interior of a building set deep underground within the inner city of a place somewhat similar to London. Dust and ashes seemed to fill the air with a sense of imminent foreboding and danger.

**Chapter 1:_ Wake up call_**

Bright, green eyes flew open. A low moan escaped his half-open lips as pain flooded his body. A gloved hand cam into view as he placed his palm on his brow. Using what little energy he could muster, he stumbled up and took in his surroundings.

The first thing to come to the attention of the man was the lack of natural lighting - of any lighting, in fact; only one small orb remained intact on the ceiling, a small crack running up its curved surface. Checking what little of his memory he did not find in tatters, he came up with a word for it; a light-bulb, or something like that. The walls sported no windows, and appeared to be made of large squares or rock laid together side by side, the pattern climbing up toward the ceiling. The floor was just one large stone slab, cracked and broken at least two times to every square meter of ground.

Satisfied with his inspection of the room, he looked down at himself for the first time. _Basically intact...good... _

What seemed amazing, however, was that the only injury on his entire body was a small scar running across his right cheek.

_Lucky._

His clothes had escaped getting torn, and the v-shaped stick in his left hand still looked polished and shiny. An engraving in the staff stood out spectacularly, it's detail almost haunting..an image of a bird's claw holding some form of flower.

_A raven's claw wrapped around a rose._ A voice from somewhere deep inside his mind told him.

He raised the metallic stick and flipped a switch on its underbelly, causing the revolving chamber to fly out. He dumped out the empty casings in his hand and looked at them. Whatever they were, they were no use to him anymore. Dumping them on the ground, he noticed more casings like the ones he had dropped strewn out all around him.

He closed the chamber and placed the stick in its holder at his waist, searching for its name. Words like 'Fortuna' and 'custom' flew into his head, triggered by the thought of the small club, but as soon as that eight letter word ran across the train tracks of his mind,he knew what it was called; revolver.

_A fitting name..._ He thought, then turned to look at the currently unconscious bodes of the other people in the room.

Adjusting the strap of his sling-bag, he sat down against a nearby wall, and closed his eyes listening for any sound of life.

_**G-A-I-A-I-A-I-A**_

What came to her first was a dull pain, a throbbing in her temples like an overused jackhammer.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and tried to prop herself up on one elbow, looking in a daze about the cement room. It had a damp, earthy smell to it, mildew grew in the corners of the room, and dirty-looking water dripped in from cracks in the ceiling.

Besides the many unconscious bodies, she saw a tall man sitting propped against a wall on the far side of the room, apparently asleep.

It seemed logical to assume he might know something about where they were, and how they got there, so she quickly stood up. However, with a few undignified flaps of her arms, she collapsed once more onto the floor, her legs apparently unable to support her sudden weight.

Confused, she looked down at her legs, in an attempt to discern what was wrong with them. As her eyes met them, she gasped in shock.  
Though apparently undamaged, they were a horrible yellowish-orange. Turning her eyes to her arms and the rest of her exposed flesh, she realized they looked just as discolored.

"I...I don't understand...what...happened to me...?"

As she wracked her brain for the answer, her throat tightened in fear...

_I...I don't...remember anything!_

_**G-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A**_

A ray of light spun out like a pinwheel, nearly blinding the two boys as the menacing monster was finally defeated. The gargantuous, shaggy-haired fiend dropped backward amidst the light it emitted, roaring out a venomous defeat.

Both boys dropped to their knees in exhaustion, they'd worked together to deal that final blow, and it turned out to be worth it. The dark haired youth named Chris Harbynn gave a weary smile, trying to catch his breath.

"Good... job... Kieron...! We... did... it!" he panted to his companion. It felt like his entire body would give way, exhausted from the long and perilous battle, but his heart was happy.

They had survived.

"Kieron! Chris!"

Too tired and worn to stand, Chris turned and flopped down in a messy sitting position, laying his proud sword across his lap as he gave a weak grin up at the woman racing in their direction. Her long hair trailed behind her waving like a victory flag, the vigor in her eyes proof that they had won the fight. The woman, Andala by name, reached the boys and knelt in front of them low enough to bring her eyes level with theirs. She was exhausted from the fight as well, but unlike her companions, she was quite experienced in battle.

"You have both been very brave," she complimented, her smile revealing healthy white teeth.

"Yes, and yourself!" Chris laughed. The trio had indeed fought courageous and hard against the creature, but whatever battle experience Chris and Kieron had gathered in the past was gone to them now. It was a mystery whether either of the boys had been skilled and fierce fighters in the past, but novices as they were at present, they had proven at least something today.

Andala, leader of the forest troupe whose care the the two boys had come into some time ago, placed a hand the boys' shoulders, and said in an affectionate tone, "I'm proud of you...You are sure you can't stay?"

"Nah... I'm afraid not! I think we've stayed our welcome in this world," Chris replied. Kieron seemed in agreement with this statement, though he remained silent.

Andala nodded and stepped back onto her feet. "Then it must be done. Kieron, Chris... You are welcome to return to this world if ever you pass it again. But I wish you luck in your journey. Go now!" Andala lifted a graceful hand and motioned toward a swirling white portal only a few yards away. The monster that had blocked it before and refused to let it be breached was fairly defeated, and the way was now clear.

After such a work-out, Chris knew that his body needed rest, and he truly would have appreciated it, but he also knew that the portal would not stay open forever. Gathering his remaining strength, the dark-haired youth pulled himself to his feet, Kieron managing the same.

Swinging their simple weapons onto their backs, the two teens strode forth and and approached the portal. Chris looked aside at his month-long companion, his smile still lingering on his face.

"I guess you were unconscious the first time we did this...I've only gone through a portal once, but I'd like to warn you...we oughta brace for impact, Kieron!" He informed with a cheery smile. This was the moment they had both awaited since starting out on their journey for the portal. The friends who had accompanied them to this world from London were not present, each for their own reasons, but Chris and Kieron had made it.

Their adventure in this world was over.

Looking over his shoulder, Chris called a final sentiment to Andala, their guide and friend. "Thanks for everything, Andala! Tell Horus and Kakan we'll be just fine!"

"Of course. And you do me one favor, you two. Always remember the people you meet on your path!"

"We will!"

And with that, the tattered young travelers faced the portal with confident expressions. They did not know where it would take them or what adventures waited for them on the other side, but they knew one thing... That it was the next step.

Taking a deep breath, the boys stepped into the swirling white light, feeling its warmth, and were immediately taken away from one world to the next...

Going through the white portal had been something like a crazy waterslide. Chris had been rolled and tumbled in all different directions, and although unwounded, it was still a wild experience. To make matters even more alarming, Chris and Kieron were dumped out of the portal about three feet above the straw roof of an old house!

"LIKE I SAID...! BRACE, BRACE!" Chris cried.

The two youths dropped from the sky and crashed through the roof before getting a look at the world around them. The straw easily gave way, not meant for such weight, and Chris crash-landed right onto the wooden floor, landing hard on his stomach.

"Oomph!" The eighteen-year-old was sprawled out on the ground, somewhat injured from the landing, but quite glad the roof had broken his fall.

Mostly.

Kieron, however, had the extreme fortune of landing on a tattered, half-burnt mattress of a bed, sending feathers flying out in all directions. Chris rolled painfully onto his back, looking up at Kieron amidst the feathers.

"See...? Fun... Huh...?" the optimistic youth smiled. At that point, he allowed his head to rest on the floor and closed his eyes, breathing hard with a little grin on his face.

"Paramedic..."

_**G-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A**_

There was a change in the breathing among the unconscious, and Jacob looked straight up in the direction of a strange looking woman. His first thought was to leave her be; she would probably walk over to him and ask who he was and why they were here. But, as minds tend to do, he found himself scrapping his initial plan as she fell unceremoniously back to the ground.

In one fluid motion he was up on his feet and dashing toward her, dodging the silent bodies of the others, turning his boots to the side as he neared her, and slid the rest of the distance, grabbing her arm when he came to rest beside her. While his memories were scattered throughout his mind, there was nothing to say hers were in the same condition just yet.

He reached her just as she asked a question; the generic 'what happened to me?', complete with gasps for breath between each word. He grabbed her arm without noticing the strange color of her legs, and spoke the first name he could think of in his sentence.

"My name's Jacob.." He said, moving to help her up. "Can I help you?"

_**G-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A**_

She realized only after someone seized her arm, that the blur of color she had seen approaching was a person.

A thought occurred to her that whoever it was might not be hostile, but thought was quickly washed away from her as pain exploded in her mind.

**Pain...a thousand tortured hours of screaming...**

Sneering faces...cruel laughter...

Pain...so much pain...

Blood...her blood...sizzling and hissing...

An agonized scream...piecing the gloom surrounding her mind...

_No! I won't be taken again!_

Something inside was screaming, clawing at her mind, driving her to lash out.

A horrified shriek escaped her lips as she tore her arm out of the man's grip. Talons as sharp as razors whizzed toward the man's head, a tingling sensation running along her arms.

_Talons...are they mine...?_

What a strange, detached thought to occur at a time like this...

_**G-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A**_

One of the figures, a youthful boy with shoulder-length blue hair laying in a heap among the dozen or so bodies twitched. It was an unnatural twitch, as if he were a rag doll tied with invisible strings to a mysterious puppeteer.

_Darkness._

One word floated through his mind..._pain_.

A vision of a room floated up to him, of some sort of fight...and then it faded slowly to darkness...More images, things unknown to his mind...Tall things sprouting from the ground...trees?...Not quite right...Buildings. Yes. That was the word.

Feeling began to return to his limbs...he was lying on a cold floor...as feeling began to spread throughout his body, a deep-set aching rushed to fill the emptiness left by his unconsciousness.

_At least I'm alive..._

He slipped one eye open to examine his surroundings, but was forced to shut it in a moment...the singular light above him was dimmed because of it's ravaged state, but even that was too much for his sharp eyes. Taking a breath, he opened both eyes and forced himself to keep them open to allow his eyes to adjust to the pooling light in the shabby room.

His left eye was a dull green, the right a sickly yellow. His hair was a wavy light-blue that collected what little light spread throughout the room, and reflected it in a dazzling display of sky-blue.

His hand twitched, and he started to move it, but a feminine scream interrupted his thoughts, prompting him to sit up. Much to fast.

Reeling, he caught a glimpse of a tall man holding the arm of a girl. Something in his mind screamed to stop them, but his mind was spinning from his quick and sudden movements, and he fell to his side, retching.

Pain coursed through his body at his every shuddering breath,

_**G-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I**_

Jacob almost jumped backwards as the girl attacked, but quickly found his own, bringing his arms up to parry each of her blows. Normally there would be something he would do to stop an attacker and not kill them, but whatever it was had parted his company long ago.

As the girl kept fighting his left hand slowly found the ironwood grip of the revolver at his side.

_'Fortuna'_ spoke out once again in his mind. Faster than sight, he drew the gun and aimed it at the girl. Though it was unloaded he hoped she would remember what the weapon was capable of...that, and that the girl wouldn't guess from the empty casings lying on the ground that his weapon was currently empty. It would not be good if his bluff was called.

As soon as he believed he was dealing alright with the girl, he looked over to the wall where a newly awoken boy had slumped over and started vomiting.

_Looks like I got off with the best so far,_ he thought, exchanging glances between the two currently awake._Of course, I'll be a sitting duck for this girl with my attention divided between the both of these people, but I have to risk it...I don't want that boy attacking me, too._

_**G-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A-I-A  
**_  
It was coming.

And it was angry.

Oh yes, was it angry. With the almost complete sterilization of this world, the balance had been thrown into an anguishing turmoil unlike any it had known before. Gaia, the spirit of this realm had just suffered the equivalent of a billion amputations of it's limbs, each loss more painful, more devastating than the last.

Eventually the toil was so great that the will of the planet turned from one of benevolence to one of turmoil and psychosis.

Why stop at all but a handful of deaths? We shall eliminate every last life on this world. And then we shall finally know a total peace, as every spirit dies, and the gestalt of spirits which is us ceases to exist.

It was angry.

Oh yes.

And every remaining soul could feel, could sense this disturbance. It chilled and frightened them to the bone, shaking up every ounce of their being. No human being had ever sensed this before, and most likely no human being would since.

**CH end**

* * *

AN: Whaddaya think? Please R&R! It's the whole point I'm posting it! Ya just gotta! Tell us what you think! Who's your favorate? 

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Dark Stranger

Disclaimer: Don't own FF franchises, Naruto, or any other liscence you might recognize.

AN: And this is my first shred of proof I am not dead! I mean, besides to Potter fans, anyway...>.>; Finished my novel, but that doesn't mean

I've got a whole lot of time. Still, I should hope to update more quickly once more.

* * *

_Threads of Gaia_

**Chapter 2: _Dark Stranger_**

The young man let out a grunt as he slammed into the broken bed. It was fortunate such an object was beneath him...otherwise...

His energy had been consumed by the battle with the creature, and what little of it had been preserved to sustain his consciousness was absorbed by the rough portal traveling. His eyes slipped shut and he fell into his dreams long before his friend could speak

He did not know whether it was morning or evening when he opened his eyes. All that filled his being was a strong presence..somewhere within a few miles of his current position. The connection he had with the elemental powers of Earth allowed him to sense the presence, alerting him to the very real danger.

"Chris.." The boy said, sitting up. "I think we need to leave...something's coming...and neither you nor I have the kind of power needed to destroy it..."

His golden eyes faded to something only he could see, before adding in a barely audible voice, "I hope there are wolves on this world...wherever we are..."

-----

Violet eyes glared at the weapon now only inches from her face, willing it to melt away into nothingness. Oh yes, she remembered well what that metal instrument was for.

_Only a coward and a weakling would hide behind one of those..._

Gun. That was the name of the thing threatening her.

She resisted the urge to spit on the floor in derision. _Vile thing..._

There was a movement nearby, and the man turned toward it, dropping his guard. A smirk passed across Kyoko's lips, and her muscles tensed to slash the weapon out of the man's hand in his moment of weakness.

Her clawed hand almost contacted with the weapon when a terrible shiver passed through her. She froze in shock as a feeling of dread wormed its way into her stomach, twisting and knotting her insides with an inexplicable fear.

_**I have awoken...**_

Pain exploded in her mind as the voice clawed at her consciousness. Howling in pain, she clutched her head in her hands, fighting to block out the evil presence that burned her with its very presence.

-----

Chris did not move for sometime, trying to give his body a chance to rest and recover some energy before he had to move again. He realized, however, that Kieron did not reply to his words, and he rolled over onto is chest and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the bed his friend had landed on.

"Kieron, are you...?" He paused in the middle of asking if his companion was alright as he realized the teen had fallen asleep.

_Now that I think about it, I'm pretty worn out myself...after all, the two of us just escaped from a fierce battle and were dropped like a sack of potatoes through the threads of space and time._

Chris Harbyn decided to leave his friend alone for now, understanding that they both needed rest so they'd be re-energized for whatever this world held for them. However, the green-eyed teen could not bring himself to sleep yet, and instead forced himself onto his knees, pushing himself up onto his feet to have a look around.

Something just didn't sit right with him about letting himself rest before trying to scope out the area at least a little.

It was a fairly small room they'd crash landed through, almost like the top floor of a cabin built for a very small family. The floor and walls were all made of wood, somewhat singed at that, and everything was a general mess. There were books lying on the ground that were practically ripped to ribbons, and broken crayons were strewn across the floor. To say the least, the room was ravaged, especially after Kieron and Chris had smashed through the roof and sent down feathers flying everywhere.

Chris noticed a window on the other side of the bed Kieron was now occupying, but it seemed to be boarded up. Something was blocking it. The passageway leading downstairs was covered by a mass of shattered wood, probably from old broken dressers and chairs. Before he could become unnerved by the awkward blockage of the room, Chris found that his grogginess was rapidly increasing, making it nearly impossible to form a strategy for getting out.

He sank back onto the floor with an exhausted expression on his face, smiling mildly as he contemplated sleep. He shook his head, kneeling on the floor as he thought about it.

"I guess I can't do much else until I rest a little...Kieron's got the right idea..." The boy sighed and stretched out on the floor, crossing his bruised arms behind his head and lying there in an almost comfortable position. His mind refused to let him drift off until he had some sort of escape plan, at least some sort of emergency retreat. Sighing, he allowed himself to settle with the fact that if it came down to it, he and Kieron could climb back out through the hole in the roof or simply dig out the path leading downstairs.

His mind somewhat more at ease, the tired young swordsman let his eyes close, and his subconscious to take over.

-------

He had planned to only take a quick nap to refresh himself, but by the time he next awoke, it was several hours later. Kieron's voice had pulled him awake.

"Chris...I think we need to leave." he said, sounding serious.

Chris mumbled a little, still tired, and forced himself to sit up. His body was sore from the events of the day before, but he was a quick riser, it did not take him long to overcome morning sluggishness.

"Huh? Why?" he yawned, stretching a little. When Kieron did not immediately reply, he looked over at the boy with quizzical eyes, "What's up?"

"Something's coming...and neither you nor I have to power to destroy it." Kieron said, then added in a quieter voice, "I hope those wolves are on this world...wherever we are..."

"That's right..." Chris murmured, getting to his feet. "I was so tired before that I forgot to check our surroundings..."

Even though Chris could not yet feel the presence himself, he trusted Kieron enough not to question his intuition. Instead, the dark-haired youth walked across the room and knelt by the mess covering the way to the first floor. He set his hands on the pile of wood, wondering if he could move it at all.

"We've got a few little problems concerning our exit choices," he said, "The window and this way are blocked off by stuff...we can either dig out or climb back on the roof."

Looking back at his companion, Chris put on his best cheery expression, "What's your opinion of 'today's routes' Kieron?"

------

Amber eyes, slitted like a cat's, opened slowly. They twitched about, not really seeing, until they began to focus, coming finally to a stop and taking in the surrounding area.

The owner of these eyes, a young girl, slowly sat up, a headache working its way quickly through her skull. She was not a happy camper.

Her eyes roamed around the area near her. A city. A large city at that. It looked a lot like where she had first woken up when the strange evens of late had begun. She had woken up in a broken city then, in an abandoned ballroom...

She shook her head, slowly moving to her feet. There was a puddle of blood under her right foot, and she inspected the bottom of her foot to find a large cut. Thinking back, she remembered it was where she had a piece of glass jammed in her foot.

_Well, at least the glass is gone._ she thought in amusement.

She inspected herself next, seeing what state she was in. She was in a large black cloak, she absently wondered where it came from as she continued her inspection. The cloak served well to cover her lithe form and shield her face, but she did not need to see her clothes to know what she wore: A black top with half-sleeves over a mesh tank-top, and baggy black pants falling to her knees, decorated with a diamond mesh. She was silently thankful her hood hid her hair, as she remembered it being in utter disarray before she had blacked out and woken here.

She wondered absently how she had gotten in the room at all. _I remember going through the first portal...my eyes had met one of my companions' before I felt something dark...something dark flew into my body...consuming me in darkness. I followed everyone in almost in a trance for I don't know how long, before I finally realized what was happening...but by then it was too late._

She remembered all too well the feelings that had torn her soul to shreds. It was as if she had been watching herself from a distance as she struggled with the darkness inside of her...falling to her knees and coughing blood as the unholy darkness ate away at her very being. She remembered a warm embrace enveloping her, and an icy blade slicing through her heart. The haunting voice that dragged her from the pain of death still echoed in her memory, words indistinct yet compelling, irresistibly leading her away from life into oblivion...and here?

She gave a soft growl. If that darkness had brought her here, then it was possible it was still lurking within her, waiting to be freed once more. As if in answer to her musing, she felt rather than heard a chuckle in the back of her mind. A low, amused chuckle.

_**Make no mistake child, I still live.**_

The girl made a curse unbefitting of her youthful appearance, and shook her head violently, stumbling forward off a large pile of rubble that looked like the remains of a building of some sort. With her chakra, she was able to keep from slipping as she made her way down to the ground below.

Her head jerked up, there was something near her, perhaps across the horizon, perhaps behind one of the ruined buildings lining the street she stood in. Her stomach churned at the looming presence pressing in around her. The darkness inside of her seemed to call to the thing like a pup to its mother, bringing it closer.

_It feels just like the thing that destroyed the last world I was in..._ She spat an angry curse at the presence, and bolted. Now was not the time to deal with such a force, not before she even knew where it was that she had arrived.

Buildings flew past her vision in a blur as she ran, she barely had sense enough to dodge obstacles in her blind panic, and she thanked the planet her cloak billowing behind her did not catch on something and cause her to tumble and end up face-to-face with a force she doubted she could handle.

The road she was on was coming to an end, a particularly large building lie in her path, door hanging open. Without pausing to consider her actions, she raced into the building and slammed the door closed behind her. Panting for breath she slid to her knees against the door and closed her cat-like eyes, trying to compose herself.

_I am a warrior! This weakness is unacceptable!_ She scolded herself, standing once more. She did not know how she knew she was a warrior, most of her memories before waking up in a similar world as this were blurry and faint if she could access them at all. Her memory after she woke, however, was crystal clear. _This world, like the last, is doomed. Like my world, though, this has to have a portal out..._

She nodded to herself decidedly. The only choice was to look for those that were lost and alone like her and her companions had been when they woke in that ballroom. She would lead them from the collapsing building--which ever one they were in--and find a way off of this doomed planet.

She ran a hand along the cold steel of the door she had just entered. This building was as good as any to search through. Judging by the harsh, windowless cement walls, she guessed it was a storage house of some sort, possibly even para-military. The 'room' she had entered in her panic was little more than a hallway, branching out to several different rooms. The only light came from places where the roof have caved in and sunlight now streamed in through the thick dust in the air. Dirty water dripped from corners of the room, and echoed through the long hallway as the hit the ground, the only noise besides the soft padding of her footsteps.

Most of the rooms she passed had little left of value in them, whether this was because of looters or if they had always been that way, she was unsure. Bodies littered several of the rooms, killed in an instant by the wave of death that had swept across the world in the wake of Gaia's insanity.

Finally she passed a room with medical supplies, and stopped to wrap her still bleeding foot in gauze and pack away some bandages and disinfectant for later use. Nearby she found some crates of food and clean water, and a large carrying pack with a snapped strap. Inside it were a few rudimentary weapons, a lighter, and extra clothes. The clothes were mostly torn and ruined, but one scrap of cloth caught her attention: a red velvet patch, embroidered with a golden phoenix.

Her fists clenched at the sight. _Chris..._

Absently, she folded it up and placed it in her pocket, oblivious to the fact that its partner lay as well in her pocket, where Chris had given her after her 'death'.

As she made it to the last room in the hallway, she froze in her tracks. Voices drifted out through the lone door in the building, behind which had likely been the command center before the destruction. When peeked in, her eyes fell on a man pointing a gun at a woman who seemed to be reacting to the dark presence lurking outside the building. Against one of the walls, she saw a young, blue-haired boy throwing up a lung, eyes watching the spectacle with pained concern as if he might have wanted to interfere.

Straightening herself out, she stepped into the room, face shrouded in the darkness of her cloak's hood. She cleared her throat in an attempt to catch the attention of the three in the room. "Excuse me, but I believe petty squabbles between strangers are the last of your problems."

**Ch end**

**

* * *

**

AN: WOW! I took forever to get this out! But hopefully I'll speed up with it soon!

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
